


Karis Asani's adventure in Gensokyo

by Assassin0Archangel



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Major Character(s), Minor Character(s), POV First Person, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin0Archangel/pseuds/Assassin0Archangel
Summary: One Day a strange girl suddenly appears in Gensokyo who apparently has a power that causes certain members of Gensokyo to have their true potential awaken, and this somehow this results in an incident based around envy. This is her adventure in Gensokyo where she will make friends and allies with the entire cast in order to be able to bring this incident to a halt.





	1. Chapter 1: The start of a new adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based around a game I found on the Chrome Web store which is a Touhou RPG one. For those that are looking to play it themselves here is what the icon of it looks like. It has Reimu, Yukari, Flandre, and Yuuka's faces on it with all of them blushing a bit. Now granted if one could give this game an update where there is an option to have the text in the game to be English I would greatly appreciate it since the game is pretty much entirely in Japanese. Keep in mind there will be points where apparently I have it so there will be a bit of skippage with a sort of breakdown about what happened since I have no idea about how to translate Japanese. Once someone manages to translate it just enough so I can at least understand more easily about what is going on I will change it to what exactly is going on. At the final chapter I will have a special scene with both the OC I made having a special scene with Flandre as well as having them mention what how the incident progressed. This story will not be in first person view at first, but a bit later in it will be in first person through the eyes of my OC.

???: Ugh, that was a rough fall, last thing I remember is that I was going to gather some ginseng and then I found myself going into some sort of portal lined with eyes. ??: Ahh you're awake at last, welcome to Gensokyo! I have seen within you what you are truly capable of yet you may not know it yet. First things first though, what is your name? Karis: Uhh my name is Karis Asani. I have heard of Gensokyo before but don't know much about it. (That was a lie, I knew a lot about Gensokyo and its inhabitants but I decided to say that to hide that factor away.) ??: Karis, that's a rather nice name you have anyways I have a hunch that you will be the one who will lead a team in order to stop an upcoming incident that I fear will have massive repercussions if left unchecked. But I will for now leave you to your own devices, say hi to Reimu for me. Ta-ta!

Reimu: Did someone say my name? Oh hello there who are you? Karis: M-my name is Karis, Karis Asani. A strange figure said to me that I would be the one who would lead a team that would stop an upcoming incident but I have no idea what it meant. Reimu: What do you mean by that? Oh well can't be anything too important for now. (Note this is when the story will quickly change to first person view) Just then I saw a look alike of Reimu suddenly reveal itself. "Okay that is a big sign that an incident is coming up with a doppelganger of myself suddenly appear." I nodded in agreement. "Hey aren't you going to help me fight this imposter off?" I shook my head saying to Reimu that it goes against my morals. After a few seconds the imposter was defeated and vanished.

Reimu then approached me and asked, "Why does fighting go against your morals?" I explained to Reimu why, Reimu then said to me, "Huh you are a pacifist meaning you refuse to fight, preferring to try and solve things peacefully. You are apparently one to the point where you will refuse to fight back even if you are attacked, preferring to avoid the attacks instead. I have heard of pacifists once, but I have never seen one with my own eyes until now." Reimu and I went and checked what the imposter dropped upon vanishing and found some rather interesting things among them. Both Reimu and I decided to fly off to Marisa's home when we were stopped by someone known as Kasen. I explained to Kasen what was going on and I must have done it in a way that clearly made Kasen interested in me. Reimu then mentioned to me, "That's new Kasen normally doesn't do that, how did you make her interested in you?" I simply shrugged, saying that it was just pure luck. "I'll accept that logic for now." Just then we saw more imposters. Both Reimu and Kasen defeated the imposters easily. "What is up with those doppelgangers attacking us for some reason?" I mentioned they might be after me for some reason.

We eventually reached Marisa's residence where both this Marisa person and her friend Alice were both inside. I knocked on the door and both of them came outside. I said something to Marisa that made her look at me with a rather interested look, which surprised Alice a lot. Both wanted to have a duel just to keep their minds sharp through fighting both Reimu and Kasen. After the duel I suddenly felt a strange pulse go throughout my body. I saw Reimu have this rather pained look on her face mentioning she felt rather funny. Right after she said that a sudden flash of light appeared from Reimu and caused us to cover our eyes upon seeing it. When the flash of light vanished we saw that Reimu looked different. She was taller, her chest and rear were both larger, her hair was longer, her clothing also looked different, and she was holding a Gohei that looked like it was of a more sturdy design than the original. She said with a rather puzzled look on her face why were we staring at her with that look on our faces. Marisa then said to Reimu she should take a good look at herself. Upon doing so Reimu was just as shocked as we were. "No wonder I suddenly felt funny it was due to the fact that somehow I was about to transform into a new body where my assets are larger than before." Marisa and Alice said to Reimu, Kasen, and myself they had to head off somewhere and left. "You know, this new body I have now seems to be more powerful than the original. I could get used to this kukuku." Kasen mentioned she was not jealous of this at all in fact she is all for it. I had a feeling it was something due to the strange pulse I made before, but I brushed that thought aside.

Just then I spotted what looked like 3 fairies hiding in a bush, yet somehow I was able to actually see exactly what they looked like even though they were clearly hidden. "Ah shoot somehow we were spotted." "That was due to the fact that someone kept trying to move into a better position." "Sorry I couldn't see what was going on." The 3 fairies then came out of the bush who I could tell were Sunny, Star, and Luna. Clearly they didn't like the fact that they had their cover blown. Reimu then grinned saying this is a good chance for her to test out her new powers. The 3 fairies then said they will come quietly after the blows they took from Reimu with her newfound potential. 

The 6 of us then decided to head to the village only to get stopped by Rumia and another Reimu imposter. As we fought them I heard someone say, "Been a long time since we last fought eh? No matter I will take you down this time with my Shrine Tank Mk.2" I knew that was Rika, but why was she somehow in Gensokyo even though she along with certain other members weren't supposed to be in this timeline? Eventually my friends managed to defeat the opposition. "Guh I swore I had a chance that time but guess not." I said something that made Rika do something unexpected: She talked to me with a bit of a flirt in her voice and agreed to join us alongside Rumia. Reimu then mentioned to me, "You know I've never encountered someone that actually knows what to say in order to make other people actually become interested in them, I actually like that about you. I can tell this is going to be one interesting adventure for sure. Anyways how did you know that tank driving girl was Rika? I think I encountered her before but my memory is very foggy about that time. Anyways I'll admit working as a team sure is a lot more fun than doing it alone, especially seeing how it seems somehow for some reason I've noticed that our opposition seems more coordinated than usual. Anyways I had a thought about why I somehow transformed into this new body and I think it was due to your presence that contributed. Also how were you able to see the trio of fairies spying on us so easily" I then mentioned to Reimu that I felt a strange pulse course through me a few seconds before Reimu transformed.

I then quickly realized this is what the figure I encountered upon first entering Gensokyo meant by how it was able to tell I had some great powers and how I would use them to create a team that would stop an upcoming incident. It seems that the pulse that coursed through me meant that my abilities were finally awakening. I had a sort of Aura that caused Reimu to have her true potential finally awaken as well as a sort of X-Ray vision that allowed me to see those that were hiding behind cover. I could tell my X-Ray vision ability would probably allow me to see through other methods of making one hidden from others. Also it seemed that somehow my influence caused Rika to appear in this timeline and if that's case I highly suspected that all of the cast that were from the PC-98 timeline would make their return in this timeline as well. I knew my Aura would probably cause certain members of the entire cast to have their true potential awaken as well and making them have new bodies as well. I suspected it affect some of those from the PC-98 era as well. I did not know however who would be affected by the aura I was emitting. I also knew exactly what to say in order to convince others to join me and make them do so with a bit of a flirt. I also seemed to know what the exact strategy we needed to do in order to win and my aura made my friends know exactly what their roles were in it. Upon explaining that to everyone they were all shocked beyond belief until Reimu said, "Wow Karis! That figure clearly knew what it was talking about when it said you would stop an upcoming incident by forming a team that would use their combined strength in order to do so. I can tell you will use your powers for good especially since it seems if you have such powers this incident is clearly going to be one of those rare large scale incidents that whoever will be the mastermind(s) behind it they will clearly be unbelievably strong meaning that when the incident finally happens a team would be created in order to defeat the one(s) that started it. It's obvious what our goal is, we need to find as many of the residents of Gensokyo as we can, especially those that transformed to make the team we need to stop the upcoming incident." And thus the 7 of us began our quest.


	2. Exploration of the flower domain.

We headed to the village where we saw Keine apparently running looking like she was somewhat scared before we got interrupted by Akyuu and her assistant. As we fought them a rather shady person appeared to assist them but we eventually reached Keine who had some help in the form of Kotohime but Kotohime looked different and I suspect she was affected by my aura as well.  
After defeating the two as Reimu conversed with Akyuu and her assistant I went to Keine and Kotohime. "Calm down the two of you there's nothing to be afraid of. Also Kotohime I believe you were affected by my aura for some reason." That make Kotohime say something with a flirt to me and everyone aside from that shady villager joined us. When we finished conversing with them we were accosted by Youmu and Chen and after beating them I saw that strange figure again who asked me to speak with it in private. Upon heading somewhere private it revealed itself as Yukari herself who looked different as well. She said a few things to me before leaving.   
Later as I walked with some of my friends I encountered Kogasa who tried to surprise me but I decided to fondle her breasts which was something Kogasa did not know how to respond at all and thus was forced to deal with it. She must've made quite the racket because both Wriggle and Sekibanki heard the commotion and ordered me to stop and clearly were annoyed because they attacked me. As we fought both Mystia and her friend Kyouko joining in a bit later into the fight.   
After defeating the 5 they agreed to join me in my endeavors here in Gensokyo. As we proceeded I encountered Seija and Sukuna who looked interested in me for some reason but in order to make sure wanted to fight me. Eventually Raiko and the Tsukumo sisters joined in on the fight. After beating them they agreed to join me. Seija and her friend decided to train me a little bit in flirting before we set off on my quest. We found ourselves at some plains where Lily White fought us and eventually the Prismrivers joined in on the fun. When we beat the 4 they joined us and we went farther into the plains.   
Eventually Seija and her friend said this is far as they go and I continued onwards and encountered Kurumi who decided to fight me in a duel and we must've caused enough racket that it caused both Elly and Yuuka to appear and join in on the fun. After beating them they agreed to join me and I noticed Yuuka looked different as well. After telling them I was the one who made Yuuka look like the way she is now Yuuka mentioned she is actually quite the alchemist and normally she wouldn't mention it but since I helped her in a way she would actually allow me to use this skill of hers for a fee of course. We noticed a lake off in the distance and set out for it.


	3. In the domain of the Scarlet Devil and a possible lover.

On the way to the lake we encountered Rinnosuke as well as Nazrin and Medicine. Rinnosuke decided to watch as we duked it out. It must've caused a lot of racket because it caused both Komachi and Shikieiki to investigate and of course join the duel. After emerging victorious the 4 joined me and Shikieiki said to me, "It seems you have a pure heart meaning that I can't lecture you. I am on break right now which is rather rare for me. I can tell that you clearly will be the one to stop a rather large scale incident which I can't quite figure out the reason for it with apparently everyone on your side which I admire in you and that is something rare for me to say. Your abilities seem to be quite powerful and you will use them for good." After telling me my abilities she then warned me that such abilities will make me a target for those that are evil. 

I decided to return to the village where I talked with Kotohime for a bit before encountering Marisa and Alice again who had Tokiko with them who wanted a rematch against me. After beating them again I heard both Marisa and Alice chuckle a little as they left with Tokiko which made me suspect something was off about them but brushed it aside as I went to the lake. I encountered both Daiyousei and Letty who wanted me to duel them and the racket caused both Cirno and Wakasagihime to appear and of course assist the two I was fighting at the moment. The mermaid looked like she was affected by my aura as well and upon being victorious they joined me in my adventure. 

As I went to a mansion I saw I encountered both Sakuya and Meiling themselves who clearly were going to duel me but were overwhelmed by my allies and of course join me. It seems they saw that some of the SDM transformed and upon mentioning that it was due to my aura both started flirting. They let me inside and I was led to a massive Library where I encountered Koakuma who began flirting with me and I knew better than to refuse her advances since she is a succubus and thus I began fondling her breasts which made her squeal and upon finishing she wanted to test her newfound potential on me. Eventually Patchouli saw what was going on and she too was affected by my aura.  
After beating both Patchouli inquired why Koakuma acted that way and I suspected it was due to her realizing what her species truly was and embracing it. I also mentioned to her that yes it was my aura that made her transform. Patchouli then thanked me because it seems that her new body no longer has asthma and also flirted with me as well. They wanted me to meet the Scarlet sisters who were affected by my aura as well and it seems Flandre was finally acting mature meaning she was cured of her instability and upon finding out I was the one responsible they wanted to make sure by challenging me. After beating them they knew I was the one who finally allowed them to have the bodies they always desired and yes they started flirting with me. I was strangely feeling rather attached to Flandre which made me think I had feelings for her as well. 

I mentioned to the two vampires that since they are now adults they should be able to handle the strain that both sunlight and rain has on them and they at first thought it was dumb but then I opened up one of the curtains and found what I said was true. I mentioned to them that I felt something was off in the village and they agreed to follow me there.  
I went to where Reimu was and she said to me, "You noticed it too Karis that something was off wasn't it and it seems you made a lot of friends and some of them apparently have new bodies eh?" This was confirmed when a lot of doppelgangers appeared and after fighting enough of them encountered Kokoro who was in a new body herself. After defeating her she suddenly screamed in agony and some strange dark mist came out of her and solidified itself into what we quickly assumed was Kokoros evil having took physical form and eventually we killed the abomination. Upon doing so as Kokoro and the two Reimu was talking to left Yukari appeared and told me that she noticed that herself which got her worried before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of the first chapter. Chapter 2 will take place in the village with certain other members of the cast. Stay tuned! This is one story where I will try and actually finish this time seeing how I actually have something for ground work instead of my others where I have to make it up a lot. I am also going to have some sort of spinoff/sequel which is a Crossover between the Touhou Project and Zero no Tsukaima/Familiar of Zero series with my Karis Asani OC.


End file.
